Piezoelectric audio transducers are known in the industry, and generally comprise a piezoelectric wafer bonded to a metallic element creating a diaphragm and a supporting structure. Typically, such a transducer has the diaphragm attached to a housing at the periphery of the diaphragm to provide suitable mechanical support and to create the proper acoustical environment. With such a structure, the piezoelectric diaphragm vibrates when it receives an electrical stimulus. This vibration creates a sound pressure within the housing such that the transducer renders the electrical stimulus into an audible signal.
For use in electronic devices, the size of the transducer housing becomes important as the trend is toward miniaturization. Present cellular telephone designs incorporate separate transducers to perform the ringer and speaker functions. Each transducer consists of a diaphragm enclosed within its own housing assembly. Consequently, each transducer must have its own connection and mounting hardware. Also, each transducer must be independently assembled. During the manufacturing process, this can result in additional time, production steps, and parts per telephone.
A transducer housing which is lighter in weight, occupies less volume, costs less, and requires fewer parts and production steps would be an improvement over the prior art.